1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lighting lens, a lighting lens array, and a lighting apparatus therewith, and in particular, to a lighting lens capable of controlling a luminous intensity distribution property, a lighting lens array, and a lighting apparatus therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its long lifetime, low power consumption, small size, and high durability, a light-emitting diode (LED) is being widely used as a light source of a lighting apparatus. Since light emitted from the LED travels in all directions from a light emitting surface, e.g., 180 degrees therefrom, a lighting apparatus using the LED as a light source may have a lens and/or a reflector for diffusing light to be emitted from the LED. For a lighting apparatus with an LED, the directional dependence of luminous intensity distribution may need to be controlled.